With update and development of a wireless communication technology, a 4th-generation (4G) mobile communication technology emerges. Compared with an original 3rd-generation (3G) mobile communication technology, the 4G mobile communication technology has the advantages of being able to quickly transmit data, audios, videos, images, etc., and can meet requirements of almost all users for wireless service.
Users are enjoying quick surfing on a 4G network. When terminals are in a weak-signal region or no-signal region and subsequently enter a signal-covered region (e.g., a process of driving to pass through a tunnel), the terminals will re-search for a network. If the terminals cannot register on the network for a long time when re-searching for the network, a bad user experience will be brought.